


Manías Tuyas (YOI)

by Tenkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkaii/pseuds/Tenkaii
Summary: El fanfic estará compuesto por múltiples one-shot's de diversas parejas (multishipper) que va a mostrar un poco de su vida diaria y su relación.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, otros - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Manías Tuyas (Pliroy)

**_Pliroy_ **

_Narrado por Jean Jacques Leroy_

Recuerdo que cuando te conocí por primera vez mi querido Yuri, tanto a ti como las cosas de tú alrededor lo primero que pude pensar fue que tenías una formas muy peculiares y particulares aspectos que te hacían tan encantador, único y especial...ahora dos años de relación solo puedo decir: ¡ESAS PUTAS MANIAS TUYAS!

Si había algunas que en lo personal me encantaban, pero otras no tanto, como la que últimamente se ha vuelto más frecuente...te mueves mucho por la noche, no sé si es por lo que comiste o por una pesadilla, pero te mueves tanto en la noche Yuri que ha habido ocasiones en las que me tiraste de la cama.

Ya te lo comente, pero no me crees. Debo añadir que también hablas entre sueños, no entiendo lo que dices, pero sí que eres conversador por la noche y como ambos estamos tan ocupados con los entrenamientos solo a la hora de dormir nos vemos, no quisiera que nos peleáramos por algo tan tonto, pero ¡mi sueño está en juego! Así que una de esas noches donde Yuri se movía como en una maratón me las arregle para sujetarlo en mis brazos.

—Yuri, tranquilo... —empecé a susurrarle, así no le despertaba y me ganaba un buen golpe. Yuri parecía calmarse poco a poco, hasta que volvió a acomodarse entre mis brazos apoyando su espalda en mi pecho, por cierto yo acostumbro a dormir en ropa interior, pero no era momento para eso, Yuri se había calmado y ahora yo podía dormir, al menos eso creí.

Unas dos horas después Yuri volvió a moverse... ¿por qué? ¡Quiero dormir!

— ...annn.....mooo—genial ahora empezaba a hablar, volví a abrazarlo con un poco de fuerza, su espalda choco con mi pecho y empecé a hablarle al oído.

— ...todo está bien....así que por el amor de Dios duérmete.

— ...ennn...aann...no... —empecé a perder la paciencia.

—...por favor déjame dormir—aplique un poco más de fuerza en mi abrazo pegando a Yuri por completo a mí, si seguía así lo iba a despertar de un grito, pero algo me detuvo.

—..ah...Jean...ah...detente... —Yuri había pronunciado mi nombre en un leve gemido ¡Que estaba soñando Yuri! Debía asegurarme, dirigí mi mano a la entrepierna de Yuri...estaba duro, sé que con los entrenamientos no hemos tenido tiempo para estas cosas; pero nunca creí que dejar a Yuri tanto tiempo sin "atención" lograría que este tenga este tipo de sueños, al tocarlo Yuri volvió a gemir y empezó a despertarse.

—¡Que estas tocando! Ah...no…toque...ah...ah-Yuri empezó a gemir más mientras mi mano seguía moviéndose por su entrepierna, así que esto era lo que pasaba a mi Yuri todas estas noches. Estaba caliente el muy pillo.

Seguí con el movimiento de mi mano mientras empecé a besar el cuello de Yuri, el cual solo podía gemir y retorcerse tratando de liberarse, seguimos así un rato hasta que termino dentro de su ropa.

— Eso fue rápido Yuri-chan~~~—lo normal en estas situaciones es que Yuri me dé un golpe y me mande a dormir al sofá, pero hoy no fue así.

Yuri se dio la vuelta para mirarme cara a cara, paso sus brazos por mi cuello y de un impulso se subió y sentó en mis caderas para empezar a besarse de forma desesperada y a frotar su trasero con mi pelvis, al parecer tampoco podría dormir esta noche ni él ni yo.

Pero siendo sinceros creo que me gusta esta manía de Yuri, una manía que nos impide dormir a los dos, pero quien necesita dormir con un Yuri tan "travieso".


	2. Trampa Dulce (Leo de la Iglesia- Guang Hong Ji)

**_Leo de la iglesia-Guang Hong Ji_ **

_Narrado por Leo de la Iglesia_

Podía sentirme el ser más afortunado del mundo al tener la persona más tierna e inocente del universo junto a mí, suena cursi y me lo puse a pensar seriamente y si es totalmente cursi, pero que quieren que haga teniendo a Guang-Hong como mi pareja.

Exacto ahora podía decir con orgullo que es mi pareja, actualmente vivíamos juntos si antes creía que era tierno verlo a todas horas hizo que entendiera que la palabra tierno quedara pequeña e insuficiente, él era un amante de los peluches y sobretodo amaba los postres, lo dulce; lo comía en cantidades extremas sin subir un solo gramo en su peso.

En los aspectos de una pareja era bastante tímido....nunca olvidare la primera vez que lo bese; era navidad, todos estaban celebrando, algunos con unas copas demás, sinceramente a mí el alcohol no me agradaba mucho y JJ me abandono para ir tras Yuri, note en una de las puertas a Guang-Hong con su celular y note algo aún más curioso. Me acerque a él, cuando el me dirigió su mirada levantando su rostro tratando de decir algo yo había tomado sus labios en su beso suave y ligero, Guang-Hong se había parado bajo un muérdago, había que cumplir las tradiciones ¿no?, lo siguiente que paso fue que se desmayó en mis brazos con el rostro completamente rojo.

Después de aquello había tenido especial cuidado con demostraciones de afecto y en estos últimas semanas incluso más de lo normal debido a que hace algún tiempo Guan-Hong y yo.....la historia de la abejita, bueno ya saben, el punto es que después de "eso" a él le daba mucha vergüenza cualquier muestra de afecto; además que estaba algo molesto ya que no se podía sentar de manera cómoda debido al dolor de sus caderas.

Lo máximo que había hecho en este tiempo era besar su frente. Sí, me estaba volviendo loco por no poder hacer nada mas ¿me lo merecía? Sí, me lo había ganado a pulso ¿Mi mente me jugaba sucio? Absolutamente correcto.

Hace unos días notaba un poco inquieto a Guang-Hong, una noche vino a decirme que le daba miedo la habitación pidiéndome que duerma con él. Obviamente mi mente voló, pero después de una bofetada mental me controle. En otra ocasión me pidió que le tallara la espalda; casi se me fue el alma. Había ocurrido un montón de situaciones similares donde yo perdía la cabeza y cada vez notaba a Guang-Hong más molesto.

Aunque después todo desapareció, podría decir que las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, ahora mismo estábamos comiendo una serie de postres favoritos de Guang-Hong, él estaba con su celular hasta que lo dejo para comer a libertad, llego el momento que ya no podía un solo bocado más, así que me detuve a observar como él comía.

—...jajaja

—¿De qué te ríes Leo?

—Mírate el rostro...jajá— Guang-Hong se tocaba el rostro tratando de encontrar algo, sin éxito tomo un espejo tratando de ver lo que tenía.

—..no te rías—Guang Hong empezó a buscar un poco de papel para limpiarse sin éxito, se me ocurrió algo.

—Guang Hong — el levanto el rostro, tome sus labios iniciando un suave beso con temor a que me apartara, cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello convertí el beso en algo pasional, seguimos así hasta que nos faltara el aire.

—Leo~~ -estaba jadeante, con un rubor en el rostro y una mirada acuosa. Mi mente sufrió un corto circuito, me acerque a continuar con esto hasta que escuche como el teléfono sonaba de forma estridente.

—...¡Maldito teléfono! —me levante—no te muevas ahora mismo vuelvo.

_Narrado por Guang-Hong Ji_

Veo como Leo contesta el teléfono, parecía algo molesto y por su rostro la llamada le tomaría bastante tiempo, tome mi celular conectándome para mandar un mensaje; al terminar Leo se acerca a mí tomando mi mano atrayéndome a él.

—Vamos—mis labios fueron atacados por él, dejando caer mi celular, pasando mis brazos por su cuello y caminando en dirección de la habitación.

_Extra_

_Chat_

_Pichit \^^/_

_~En línea~_

_Como va todo ^^?_

_Mal_

_Las ideas se me_

_agotaron_

_Ya no sé cómo hacer_

_para que Leo me toque_

_x-(_

_No sabía estas_

_manías tuyas :O_

_Y si te dejas crema_

_en la boca??_

_Mmm_

_...._

_¿Cómo resulto?_

_Funciono_

_Guang Hong??_

_Excelente!!_

_Tu plan de dejarme_

_Crema en los labios_

_al fin dio frutos_

_> \\\\\\\<_

_Ehh???_

_Cuenta, cuenta!!!_

_Guang Hong??_

_Hola???_

_....._

_Mira mejor no me_

_Cuentes...._

_Ya me hago la idea_

_o_O_

\-----------------

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuál sera la siguiente pareja? ♡· ♡


End file.
